gerontologywikiaorg-20200214-history
Marie Andersen
Marie Antonette Andersen (née Bremseth; born 29 September 1909) is a Norwegian supercentenarian whose age is currently unvalidated by the Gerontology Research Group (GRG). She is the oldest living person in Norway since the death of Torbjorn Overbo on 27 November 2017. She is also the last Norwegian person born in the 1900's decade. Biography Andersen was born Marie Antonette Bremseth in Alsoy, Tomma, Nord-Norge, Norway, on 29 September 1909. Her parents were Ole Olsen Bremseth (1842–1938) and Johanna Pauline Johansdatter (1877–1972). She was the youngest of seven siblings. She had at least two sisters, Anna Jorgine Levang (1901–1974) and Katrine Jonette Hauknes (1907–1989). Andersen said that she was "school-savvy and passionate about science". Between the ages of 7 and 8, she lived with her sister Anna and helped her on a farm. When she returned to Tomma, she worked on a farm and lived there during her schooling. Between the ages of 8 and 9, she was given the responsibility of caring for three children on a farm. As a young woman, Andersen went to Oslo, where she met her future husband. Around 1928, she married Ingvald Martin Toresen (1902–1930) in Oslo. They had one daughter, Bjorg Myrvang (1928–1997). Toresen passed away of tuberculosis on 3 June 1930. After his death, she moved back to her sister, Anna. There she met Anna's brother-in-law, Ludvig Andersen, who would later become her second husband. On 19 September 1931, she remarried to Ludvig Levang Andersen (1904–1990) in Korgen, Hemnes, Nord-Norge. They had two sons. In 1987, they got a care apartment in Leland, Leirfjord. Her husband passed away in 1990, but Andersen lived in the apartment until the age of 104. In an interview for NRK from 2015, at the age of 105, she told that she had good and safe childhood: "It was a bright and beautiful time. I went to school every day and enjoyed reading". Andersen celebrated her 110th birthday in September 2019. At that time, she had 4 grandchildren, 12 great-grandchildren, 22 great-great-grandchildren and 1 great-great-great-grandchild. Most of her descendants visited her on the birthday in Leirfjord Nursing Home, where she moved 6 years prior. Her granddaughter, Maidi Lill Andersen, said that Andersen lived at her home until the age of 104. Until then, she was able to go to a store herself and played billiards. According to her granddaughter, her age is not something she likes to talk about. On her 110th birthday, she said: "It's probably not a sensation. After all, I have done nothing but stayed alive". Andersen currently lives in Leirfjord Nursing Home, Leirfjord Municipality, Nord-Norge, Norway, at the age of . Gallery Marie Andersen1.jpg|Andersen on her 110th birthday with her eldest grandson, Ingvar Myrvang (age 74). Marie Andersen3.jpg|Andersen in 1928, with her first child. Marie Andersen2.jpg|Andersen in early 1930s with her second husband, after she moved to Leirfjord. MarieAndersen.jpg|Andersen a few days before her 108th birthday. Marie Andersen4.jpg|Andersen on her 110th birthday with her great-great-great-grandson, Ulrik Skevik Larsen (age 2). References *Marie Antonette Bremseth Frode sin slektside *Marie Antonette Andersen (Bremseth) Geni *Marie er 105 år Helgelendingen, 2 October 2014 *Marie Antoinette Andersen ble 108 år 29. september 2017 RanaBlad, 24 September 2017 link Marie fra Tomma er Norges eldste innbygger - i dag fyller hun 109 år RanaBlad, 29.09.2018 Paywall *Marie Antonette er Norges eldste person - feiret 110-årsdagen med tipptippoldebarnet NRK, 29 September 2019 Category:Nord-Norge births Category:Living people Category:Norway births